stolen
by Emilie-Kait
Summary: ("w-wait your that pirate commodore Norrington died chasing!" Annabella claims. this guy pirate or not just saved your life you idiot! I thought) twenty year old Katrina is kidnapped by Captain Jack Sparrow. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this is set after  the 4th pirates of the Caribbean movie **_

**chapter one: "now the key to these shackles" **

I ran with the others, I didn't care for Mrs. Robertson the least bit, but if she did not marry commodore Clade I had to. I didn't want that! I want freedom! when we got to the docks I couldn't see anything or hear anything, I knew Annebella was safe but there was something else going on. I weave in between the men, when I was finally in the front of the crowd a ruff looking man stood before me. his eyes immediately caught mine. his eyes enchanted me, they were a deep brown, and as deep brown met blueish-green the world seemed to stop spinning.

"w-wait a minute your that pirate Norrington died chasing!" Annebella said.

"hang him!" the governor commands.

"jack sparrow isn't it?" the commodore ask. the pirate looked away from me.

"captain jack sparrow if you please sir" at least this pirate had some respect.

"Carter fetch some irons, keep your guns on him men!" the commodore shouts. the pirates eyes were once again locked with mine.

I was shocked, "what? didn't he just save Annebella?" I asked. I ran and stood in front of the captain, he was still looking at me. Carter came back and started to chain his hands together.

"one good deed can not fix countless other miss deeds" the commodore tells me.

"but it is enough to imprison him?" the captain ask.

the commodore counters, "exactly!"

"that's not fair!" I claim. I looked back at him and saw a certain look in his eye and I knew what he was going to do. I stepped closer to him, "what if he's gave up piracy, what if he's trying to fix his wrong doings?!"I ask.

The captain never took his eyes off me, "yeah what the lass said!" he calls.

Clade wasn't happy with that, he tried to pull me away but I held my ground, I knew this man wasn't bad, he just wanted freedom, like me.

"Katrina! commodore Clade is trying to protect you!" Annebella calls at me.

once the irons were on he pulled the chains over my head."finally! commodore my effects please...and my hat" he commands. the commodore grabs the captain's weapons, "Katrina is it" he ask me.

"yes," I tell him, my voice is calm as everyone looks in fear.

"odd name but just as beautiful as the young woman who owns it" he comments. "give them to the lass" he says strictly talking to Clade. the commodore does as he is told. the captain takes the gun cocks it and puts it to my head while turning me around so I face him, "if you'll be so kind love" I put his hat back on his head for him, "now if you'll be even kinder" he smirks. I start to supply him with his effects as I do so I try to take his dagger but he catches me, I guiltily smile. he shot me this look, "beautiful and full of little tricks, how old are you dale" I fixed the sheath, I had to lean against him to do so, which had a few people snarling in disgust, I take it the pirate captain was smiling about me being against him. him greedily rubbing my back confirms my thoughts.

"nineteen, as of five weeks ago" I tell him, pulling away the slight bit that a could, thanks the chains. he pouts about me no longer being against him.

"k-Katrina, don't tell him that he's a pirate!" Annebella calls out.

"my life, my information, I decide who can know it!" I thought to my self.

he turns me to were I'm looking at Clade again "now the key to these shackles, if you please!" Clade looks at the captain and if looks could kill... the captain started to get mad after about 3 minutes. he leans into me and whispers, "cover your ears dale" I did so, confused in till I heard him yell at the commodore, "NOW!" the commodore looks at Carter and he gives Clade a key in which Clade gives to me.

"release her!" Clade commands.

"I will" he tells him "after I feel that I'm safely aboard my ship."

"Mr. sparrow I see no ship!" the commodore comments

"Mr. Clade, please don't be so cocky, it's Captain Sparrow and if you haven't noticed I'm in a predicament here were I could get a bullet put through my skull." I counter calmly. everyone looks at me in shock. the warm breath I felt on my ear stops, I even shocked the pirate.

he chuckles, "feisty! I like this one!" he starts to walk back, bringing me with him, "gentleman this is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught _captain jack...sparrow!"_ and with that we both fell into the icy water. the pirate grabbed my wrist and dragged me through water in till we neared the cliffs. "still got that key?" the captain ask, turning to face me.

"no...I think I dropped it in the water..." I told him

"ah...what's that around your neck?" he ask.

I pulled the chain out to show him the locket...and the key!? "smart man!"I comment. he smiles and tells me to get the irons off him. I did so. he continued to pull me out into the open water in till we were beside a ship.

"Gibbs through the line!" he called. he pulled me into him and held on to me very tightly, smiling from ear to ear, as he jerked the line and in one swift move we were on the ship. we were surrounded by other pirates. the captain stood and pulled me up and against him, " master Gibbs if you would please get my coat for this fine woman" he ordered and whispered to me, "wouldn't want the entire crew to be starring at your beautiful breast" with that I realized that my chest was showing through my wet dress.

"aww cap'n aren't you gonna share!?" one man called out.

I look in disgust at the man, "I'm not a salty wench,"

"no! gents," he addresses all of the crew, "this fair woman is not to be used as a strumpet, you may consider her as your co-captain. and if anyone even thinks of 'accidentally' bumping into her will answer to me,_savvy?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "chance of a horrible encounter with one of the crew or me here to protect you, your choice dale"**

the man known as Gibbs returns with the coat, "cap'n," he nods toward me, "this wasn't a part of the plan.

"it wasn't?" the captain ask as slips his coat onto my shoulders and starts to lead me to his cabin, "do not disturb us!" he calls back. I cling to the coat, as we enter I almost gasp, the room is filled with light. there's a table in the middle of the room, a huge, fluffy pillowed bed against the one wall, and the other wall was filled with books on at least three huge bookcases! "not what I thought I would find on a pirate ship" I thought as I heard the door close behind me. "you okay?" the captain asked me.

"I'm fine, captain." I answer

"hmm well as much as I _love,"_ I felt his hands on my shoulders, " that you called me that, your not a part of the crew, call me Jack!"

"then I'm fine, Jack." I told him

"good, you looked terrified." he answers

"I am" I say under my breath, but he hears me. he turns around and walks back to me placing his arm around my shoulders, "don't be, you were very brave _before_" he whispers in my ear as he leads me to the back of the cabin, where there are windows and three huge trunks. he kneels down and starts opening one but closes it, then he go's to the second one opening it slightly and closing it almost immediately.

"well then its that one!" he tells me pointing to the trunk in front of me. I kneel down and open it as he stands back up and starts to close the curtains on the window. the trunk is filled with fancy dresses. I rummage through it trying to find a simple one, finally I find one. I remember that there is a pirate captain in the room with me. I smile at him.

"why did you want me looking through this?" I ask with my hand still on the trunk.

"to find something to wear," then this huge smirk comes across his face, "but I love what your wearing now if you don't want to change." I remember about my dress I pick the coat off the ground and pull it even tighter around me then before. he still sat there smiling like an idiot

"are you going to leave so I can change?" I ask him

"love you have two choices. I stand and protect you from the crew, or I leave, standing outside of the door, have some bloat come tell me there's some thing wrong with my ship, I walk off the fix said problem and said bloat walks in and 'hurts' you, your choice, dale."

I pick the simple blue dress I found standing up, "there's no peeping toms?" I ask

he answers, "nope!" he pulls his coat off me as he walks by to go stand in front of the door with his back turned to me, I turn my back to him and start to peel the dress off, then I hear someone whistle. i look over my shoulder at him and ask angrily, "no peeping toms?!"

"I make no promises about the peeping Jacks" he answers.

"hmpf, the peeping jacks are about to get themselves slapped!" I tell him. he turns back around with a smirk on his face, with him now facing the wall, I continue to peel off the dress and slip the other one on. there's three little buttons on the back that I couldn't reach. I heard the captains boot scuff on the wood floor and then I heard him laugh, his foot step got louder and closer in till i felt his nibble fingers button the buttons.


	3. Chapter 3

_**okay here's my problem, to many stories all at once so in till I get caught up on "My Freedom'' this story is stalled. if you were extremely interested in this story, keep in touch and read "my freedom" to pass the time! if you weren't really all into this story that's fine, you don't have to wait for me to finish my other story and re-start on this one, but remember stories can always get better! thanks for reading this dumb message (::) here's a cookie for your trouble ~ Emilie-Kait**_


End file.
